Taurus Hasgard
Summary Hasgard is the Gold Saint of the Taurus Constellation from the 18th Century, as seen in the Manga / Anime Saint Seiya: Lost Canvas. A man as strong as he is physically imposing, Hasgard may intimidate on first glance, but beneath his rough appearance, lies great kindness and honor. As a Saint, Hasgard abandoned his true name, replacing it with that of the Red Giant Star Aldebaran, not only due to the Taurus Constellation itself, but as an homage to various past Saints of Taurus who also took the star's name and fell in previous wars. Taurus Hasgard that highly regards his position as a Saint of Athena, respecting his Goddess and his opponents. He believes that all fights should e fair, always refusing outside help, be it from allies or weapons, and should his opponent not fight with respect, he'll become infuriated. Likewise, he finds great honor in the fighting dr justice and peace, and is always willing to put his life before that of the innocent. However, he also has a lighter side, acting as a sort of older brother to his fellow Saints, being warm, gentle and laid-back. Finally, Hasgard has a soft spoke for children, specially the orphans, the abandoned and the victims of tragedy. During his journeys through Europe, he has "adopted" many children and given them food and shelter. He believes that the weak should be protected and raised, so that they may grow strong and in turn protect the weak. Three of these children ended up following him to the Sanctuary before the Holy War with Hades began, and were personally trained by the Saint. One of them was Teneo, who later inherited the Taurus Cloth. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-C Name: '''Taurus Hasgard / Aldebaran '''Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Classification: '''Human, Gold Saint, Athena's Saint '''Age: 28 Powers and Abilities: 7th Sense User, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Warrior, Atomic Destruction and Restoration, Durability Negation, True Flight/Levitation, Energy Manipulation, Energy Waves, Shock Waves, Matter Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Telepathy, Telekinesis. Attack Potency: Galaxy level Speed: Massively FTL+ normally (Stated to be the fastest of the 12 Gold Saints), Massively FTL+ through Miracles Lifting Strength: Multi-Stellar Striking Strength: Galactic Durability: Galaxy level with Taurus Gold Cloth (Endured attacks from Bennu Kagaho) Stamina: Nearly limitless (Gold saints are stated to be able to fight for a thousand days) Range: Galactic Standard Equipment: Taurus Gold Cloth. Intelligence: High. He is an excellent warrior, can quickly analyze the movements of his opponents and understand their soul and personality through their Cosmo and trained three disciples for years. Weaknesses:'None notable. 'Feats: * Fought more or less evenly with Bennu Kagaho, the Celestial Violent Star, who was stated by Hasgard himself to be on the level of the Three Underworld Judges. * Survived Three Simultaneous Corona Blasts from Kagaho. * Severely wounded Kagaho with his Titan's Nova. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Great Horn: A technique executed with the unusual stance of crossed arms. As the enemy approaches Aldebaran, he unfolds his arms into a two giant palms that unleashes a powerful sound wave at the enemy. To the untrained eye, the release is never seen. * Titan's Nova: A move unique to Hasgard. The Taurus concentrates a burst of cosmos energy into his palm, and unleashes a small force field that severely damages the target and the battleground. It's potency is such that it was capable of severely wounding Bennu Kagaho, who Hasgard himself stated to have a Cosmos similar to that of the Underworld Judges * Athena Exclamation: An attack that creates a miniature big bang. Requires the help of three Gold saints to achieve. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: 'Inconclusive Matches: ' Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Flight Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Sound Users Category:Teachers Category:Manga Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Cosmo Users Category:Warriors Category:Gold Saints Category:Tier 3